1. Technical Field
This device relates to collection apparatus for cervical tissue sampling by women at home and the transportation of the samples to an offsite testing facility.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been developed to sample and transport cervical tissue for testing by using insertion elements with attached sampling media surfaces, see for examples U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,890,954, 4,324,262, and 5,339,828.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,954 is a method and apparatus for collecting cultures with a swab in a tube containing a culture sustaining liquid in one end with a one way isolation valve above the liquid. As the swab is advanced the valve allows transfer of the liquid to the swab, and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,262 discloses an aspirating culture catheter and method of use in which a catheter is used to transport a sampling device within the body of a human having an inner tube with a swab extensible out through a balloon type sealing element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,828 is directed to an apparatus and method for taking cultures endoscopically having a sampling swab on an elongated extension within the transfer body.